Lux Intus Tenebras
by Sunni-Chan
Summary: This was only supposed to be a summer internship at Capsule Corp… but it turned into something much more than anyone, especially me had expected... Azula has been chosen out of thousands to be an intern under Bulma... but what is the real reason she was chosen? Will it unlock her mysterious past and allow her to really belong? Rated M for language, violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Internship

**So! I'm kinda on a roll with these DBZ alternate universe fics aren't I? Well here is another one! Yay!**

 **This one is called "** **Lux Intus Tenebras" which is Latin for "Light Inside Darkness" and follows Azula and her journey into discovering the real reason she was chosen as an intern for Capsule Corp.**

 _ **This story is set in an Alternative Universe… as most of my fics are because I can -insert wicked grin- so things like character ages might not correlate to the cannon show.**_

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I only own my OCs…**

* * *

Chapter One - Internship

 _This was only supposed to be a summer internship at Capsule Corp… but it turned into something much more than anyone, especially me had expected._

My name is Azula Tenshin and I'm 22 years old and this summer I will be undertaking a summer internship at one of the most prestigious organisations in West City… Capsule Corporation. It's safe to say that when I got the letter confirming that I would be interning under Bulma Briefs I was excited! Bulma is someone who I aspire to be like when I'm older… beautiful, successful and to top it all off, she is friends with the Z-fighters! Those guys are freaking awesome! I was the only one in my class at the university that was accepted to intern there, as apparently, it is very rare, if not impossible to get an internship with Capsule Corporation due to the nature of their work… I guess Bulma must have seen something in my portfolio I sent her that piqued her interest. I am the highest graded student that ever studied Capsule Tech and even I didn't think I would land this opportunity of a lifetime. All I have to do… is get through this summer, complete the internship with flying colours and I will get the final grade I need to pass my Capsule Tech Master's Degree with honours and distinctions. Did I mention I was excited?!

To be able to apply for an internship at Capsule Corporation there are several things you must do in order to be considered. You have to provide a sample of your blood, your DNA and an ID sized photograph of yourself. Once you have that part down, you have to compile a portfolio of your most recent work, blueprints and plans, all of these have to be watermarked and registered under your name for legal purposes, you need to include letters of recommendations from your professors and then a letter from yourself, explaining why you would be the best candidate for the internship. It is a long and nerve wracking process as, there will be other candidates applying from the university you attend and then candidates applying from other universities across the country… hell even the world and the worst part? Yeah there's an even worse part to this whole ordeal… Capsule Corporation, IF they decide to take on an intern… will only take on ONE… so it's a battle of you, against thousands of other candidates, all applying for this opportunity. So with all that said… you can probably understand how excited I really am about this!

* * *

It had been a long day finishing up for the summer at university and I had come home, changed into my pyjamas and worked on my prototype a little. Finally, I flopped down onto my bed to read the letter over again and this time, I noticed something in it that I had missed the first time round and I sat up with a gasp "Really?" I blinked and read the particular section over again;

 _During your internship at Capsule Corporation, under Miss Bulma Briefs, you will be required to reside on the premises until your internship is complete. This is a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of the work that we undertake and to guarantee that no plans and/or prototypes will leave company grounds._

"… So I get to live there during my internship?" I mumbled as I read it over yet another time "let's hope that Bulma is as friendly as she appears to be… because I would hate it if she was only nice for a good public image" I sighed softly and placed the letter in the drawer of my nightstand.

I lived in a tiny ass apartment just a short walk from the university, which luckily was only a short bus ride to Capsule Corporation. My parents had sadly died when I was a baby and I had spent my childhood being shafted from one children's home to another, with countless foster homes in between. I didn't remember much about my childhood honestly; I was put through therapy when I was 17, to help me deal with some traumatic events that happened when I was a small child and so, I pretty much only remember the last five years of my life in full technicolour, the rest is just a blur of events. Over the years nobody had wanted to adopt me, I mean sure, there had been countless families that had taken me in to foster me but it always ended up the same way… I would be there a few weeks and then I would get dumped off back into the children's home. Once one children's home gave up on me I would be moved to the next. This repeatedly happened until Child Services decided that I was a lost cause and just left me to grow up in West City's Children's Home. When I turned 18, I received a letter, explaining to me that before my parents had died, they had named me their sole heir to their fortune. I had gone down to the legal offices here in West City and had been presented with a bank book in my name, along with various bonds, stocks and shares that my parents had taken the time to convert to my name. Having grown up in the children's homes with nothing, I had no idea what I was going to do with that kind of money and so I sold the bonds, stocks and shares and just dumped all the money into an account, which I set up to give me a monthly allowance. I had spent my whole life with nothing, so why should I live lavishly now? When the children's home found out that I was financially stable, they turned my ass out onto the street and left me to my own devices.

I had bought myself this little apartment and had been living there since, studying and living a quiet, drama free life… which honestly was kinda dull… So the idea that I would be able to intern at Capsule Corp was a huge thing for me, even if I didn't look too excited on the outside, I was bursting inside.

Lately I had been working on a prototype capsule, an improved version of Capsule Corps Service Bot Capsule and I have to say I was doing a good job… I just hoped that Bulma thought so too. I reached for the nightstand and yanked the drawer open, looking for the date on the letter, of when I had to be at Capsule Corporation and I squeaked "3rd…? that's tomorrow!" I panicked and rushed across the room, letter left on the bed and began rifling through a drawer until I came across the storage capsules. Summer break from the university had begun at the end of lessons today and I was quite under the impression that the internship would begin after the weekend… but no! apparently they wanted me to start tomorrow… on a Saturday!

Pressing the button on the capsule, I tossed it onto the bed where it had expanded into a large suitcase and I began rifling through my closet with an irritated whine as I seemed to right now, be suffering from a small fashion crisis. Finally, after a few moments of staring at my clothes, I began packing clothes into the suitcase… smart clothes for working, casual clothes for when I wasn't working… pyjamas… oh and a couple of dressier things, since Capsule Corp always had a few different functions over the summer time. Shoes were picked to match outfits and underwear was tossed in too, and new toiletries were thrown in, until I was sure I had everything… If I didn't, I'm sure nobody would mind if I slipped out during my free time to fetch what I needed.

Shutting the suitcase, I pressed the button on the side and it shrank back into a capsule, which I picked up and headed to the nightstand, picking up a silver case, opening it and returning the capsule to its place before placing the case back down.

"I guess I had better get some sleep…" I looked at the time and sighed softly, noticing it was nearly 9pm "Ugh it's so early… but I don't want to oversleep… I gotta be there at 9am sharp…" I muttered to myself as I switched off the lights and clambered into bed, pulling the covers over myself and closing my eyes, willing sleep to come quickly.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sitting bolt upright in bed, my heart in my throat, scared that I had overslept! I instantly turned my gaze to look at the clock which was beeping away, my alarm I had set to wake me at 6am, was flashing 6:02am at me and I sighed, relief washing over me as I could see I still had plenty of time to get showered, dressed, eat breakfast and get to Capsule Corp for 9am. I slid from under the covers and headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on to let it warm up a little. Yawning some, I rubbed my eyes before shedding my pyjamas and climbing into the shower, groaning softly as the warm water washed over me, washing away the sleep and grossness from yesterday. I scrubbed and cleaned until I was happy that I didn't have a single dirty mark on my skin and I hopped from the shower, wrapping a towel about me and heading back into my bedroom.

Standing before the closet, I raised a brow as I filtered through the remaining clothes left hanging there and went with a black pencil skirt that came about an inch above my knees, a pair of flat black pumps and a cerulean blue form fitting top with long sleeves that dipped down almost to my cleavage but not quite. Staring at myself in the full length mirror, I grabbed up a brush and the hair dryer, styling my silver hair so that it hung about my shoulders and down my back in a more pleasing way than it had done while it was wet and plastered all over the place. Taking up a couple of hair ties, I braided my hair into a long thick braid which I moved to hang down my back, my bangs settling around my face quite nicely.

Now see, I don't think it's odd that I have silver hair, pale skin and the most eerie pale greenish blue eyes with dark flecks through them… but others seem to. I mean, like I said before I don't remember a lot about my childhood but I do remember being looked over for fostering once or twice because apparently I looked like an 'alien' with my odd hair and eye colour and apparently aliens aren't good people. As I got older I came to realise that there were quite a few aliens in this world and so I really wasn't bothered if people thought I was… I mean I knew I wasn't, I couldn't be, there was nothing else odd about me!

Placing my hands on my hips, I stared at myself in the mirror a few more moments before moving away, sliding on my pumps and grabbing up my jacket, throwing that on and stuffing the capsule case inside. Heading to the kitchen, I made myself a bowl of cereal, eating it slowly and carefully so I didn't spill it down myself, peering at the time before making myself a mug of coffee. I still had plenty of time before I had to leave, so I went into the living room with my coffee and turned on the television set, flicking to the news channel to see what was going on around the city at this hour. Settling back onto the couch, I sipped at my coffee as they went over the weather report "Oh sunny today… that's good" I mumbled softly, cradling the mug between my hands, seeing that the weekend and next week seemed to be looking good too.

I finished up my mug of coffee and looked over at the clock "I guess I better get my ass moving" I slid from the couch and turned the television off, heading to the kitchen and washing the bowl and mug and putting them away, grabbing my keys and heading out the door, locking it behind me knowing that my place would be safe while I was away… this apartment building might be small, but the people living here were wonderful and always looked out for your place when you were away.

* * *

My walk to the bus stop was uneventful, as was the short bus ride; save for a woman who was trying to console her crying toddler, who when he saw me, instantly stopped crying and just stared in awe at my silver hair. I was waiting for the woman to give disapproving looks and usher her child away, but instead she smiled gratefully at me with a whispered thank you, as I had shifted closer so the kid could play with the end of my braid. When the bus pulled up at my stop, I waved at the little boy with a smile, he waving back with a big grin on his face as I stepped off the bus. It was another 5-minute walk to Capsule Corp and I could see it just up the way "almost there…" I took a deep breath and let my feet take me down the street, coming to a stop outside the large dome shaped building.

"Here we go… you can do this Azula" I encouraged myself as I looked up at the Capsule Corp building "you can do this…" I whispered softly, moving to the intercom at the main doors and pressing the button. After a few moments I heard a crackling and then a voice came over the speaker.

 _"Good morning, Welcome to Capsule Corporation, how can I help you?"_ I recognized the voice as Bulmas and I swallowed lightly before holding down the talk button.

"My name is Azula Tenshin, I'm due to start my internship with a uhm… a Miss Bulma Briefs today…" I released the button and waited patiently as the speakers fell silent. There was a loud buzzing and then Bulmas voice came over the speakers again.

 _"Hi Azula! Come right on in, I just buzzed ya!"_ her voice sounded much happier when she realised who was buzzing at the front doors of the building.

I pressed the button once more "Thanks!" letting it go and pushing the door open, to be greeted by a slender woman with blonde hair, gathered in curls atop of her head.

"Hi there dearie! You must be Azula, my my aren't you pretty!" the woman was very cheerful, to the point that I wondered if she was ever upset "You are Bulmas intern aren't you? Well follow me dearie, I will take you round to her!" she began off down the hallway and I was quick to follow. "My name is Bunny, I'm Bulmas mother, you will probably meet my husband too, Dr Briefs! He works down in the laboratories too you know" yep she definitely sounded like she didn't know anything else than painfully cheerful, however it was quite nice.

Bunny lead me down a few different corridors in the house until we came upon the doors into the laboratory and Bunny pressed the panel on the wall, for the doors to slide open and she lead me inside "Bulma darling where are you?" she called, looking about for her daughter.

"Back here mom!" she called and Bunny took me by the elbow and tugged me across the room, towards the back where there was a small office off to the side, where Bulma was sat at a computer, inputting some data.

"Ah there you are dearie!" Bunny clasped her hands together, finally letting go of my elbow "I bought your intern down from the main doors, is there anything I can get you dearie? A drink? Something to eat?"

"I think we are fine here mom…" Bulma looked at her and Bunny laughed cheerily.

"Well okay then! Just call if you need anything!" and with that Bunny was off, tottering back through the laboratory and off to do whatever it is that she had to get done.

"Okay mom!" she called after the retreating blonde, before turning her attention to me "So! You must be Azula!" she smiled and waved me to a seat which I gratefully took. "Welcome to Capsule Corporation! I hope you don't mind that my mother welcomed you at the main doors, she wouldn't settle for anyone else to come and get you" she laughed softly and pulled my portfolio in front of her on the desk.

"Thanks for the welcome Miss Briefs…" I began but she was quick to interrupt me.

"Call me Bulma, really… Miss Briefs just sounds waaaaay too formal" she grinned and opened the folder "I have to say… when I saw your portfolio I was really impressed!"

 _Thank god for that!_ I thought to myself as I had been prototyping upgraded models to a couple of Capsule Corps own designs and I was afraid that she may have been offended… but then if she had been… I wouldn't have got the internship… right?

"You have taken the time to examine and scrutinise a few different designs of mine _and_ find ways to improve on the mechanics!"

"I was worried that might have been a bad move and you might have gotten offended…" I looked at her, chewing my lip.

"Oh god no! I'm actually impressed and surprised that someone else has the insight and skills to see where improvements needed to be made" I exhaled a breath I didn't realise I was holding and Bulma continued "I see you also included some of your own creations and I have to say… I haven't seen work like this anywhere else, except from my father, Dr Briefs" she winked at me "It's a compliment, really… smile!" she chuckled and my worried lip biting turned into a bright smile.

"Thank you so much" I could feel myself blushing slightly.

"You are very welcome" she closed the folder and tucked it away in her desk "So! How about we get started hmm? I guess the first thing to do is show you around the premises" she slid from her seat and walked out into the main lab area, to which I followed.

Bulma took me around the entirety of Capsule Corporation, even showing me where I would be staying while I was here, even being kind enough to offer me some help with unpacking, ooh-ing and ahhh-ing at some of my clothes as we unpacked them into the closet space provided, complimenting me on my fashion sense. I was then taken on a tour of the rest of the building, which as she told me, was quiet for once, a rarity it seemed, she also made it clear that she would rather I look at her as a friend, than a boss and I had nodded, feeling the last of my tension dissolve away.

* * *

The next couple of days went past like a blur, it seemed the Z-fighters were off somewhere training hard, which explained why the building was so quiet, Bulma assuring me that once they returned she would be introducing me to her group of friends. I worked with Bulma on a new prototype she was designing and the whole time we worked either in silence, or with random conversation and I quickly learned that when Bulma was engrossed in her work; nothing would stop her from completing her task, not even her mother, who flitted in and out over the hours, trying to convince Bulma to go eat or to rest a while.

It was only on the Monday morning that Bulma actually sat me down for a little 'chat' as she called it and I began to wonder if I had done something wrong…

"Azula, I need to talk to you about something" she had a serious look on her face.

 _Oh here we go… she's going to terminate my internship or something…_ I thought, bracing myself for the bad news that I was to be relieved of my work here and sent back to the university with a failed summer internship.

"I need to get something off my chest" she sighed softly, watching me for a moment and I swear to god I thought I was going to pass out with the suspense.

"I need to tell you the real reason why I gave you the internship…"

* * *

 **Why does Azula have silver hair and oddly coloured eyes? Why was she given therapy as a teen that conveniently allowed her to forget her past? And what is the real reason behind Bulma giving her that internship? If you want to know the answers, then stay tuned for the next chapter of** **Lux Intus Tenebras!**

 **I really hope you guys like this story so far, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Favourite and follow this story to have it saved in your list and to be notified of when I update!**

 _ **-Also on a side note, if you liked this, please check out my other stories that I have written for Dragonball Z and Card Captor Sakura!**_

 **~Sunni-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth

_**This story is set in an Alternative Universe… as most of my fics are because I can -insert wicked grin- so things like character ages might not correlate to the cannon show.**_

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I only own my OCs…**

* * *

Chapter Two – The Truth

" _I need to tell you the real reason why I gave you the internship…"_

Bulmas words had me stare wide eyed at her _what does she mean, the real reason?_ I thought to myself in a panic before managing to stutter out "The r-real reason…? I… I thought I got the i-internship because of my work…"

Bulma nodded slowly, sighing as she rubbed her forehead "Yes… real reason… I mean don't get me wrong! Your work is amazing, like I said on your first day, it's the best I've seen aside from my father's work… but in truth, that wasn't the reason I chose you…" she reached across her desk and pulled a small file towards her and flipped it open. "You remember the application process yes?" I nodded slowly and she continued "then you remember that you had to provide me with a sample of your DNA and blood…"

I swallowed hard "why did you want samples of those?" it came out weakly and I was almost ashamed at how frightened I was in this moment, that everything was about to go downhill.

"We ask for these samples from all our employees… it's just a standard thing… we examine the DNA and blood samples to make sure that our staff and of course our interns when we take them on, aren't doing things like drugs, they aren't alcoholics, that they don't use enhancements… that sort of thing" she paused "well we test the blood for those things… The DNA is taken so that we have a record of it in case something gets stolen… well I always examine the DNA when it comes to the lab… since there are a few… organisations that are after our work… we have records of their DNA structures on file" she sighed softly "in case they decided to apply to work here as an undercover agent for their company… as you know by now, we don't just work on Capsule technology here… we do work on other things too, things that other organisations would love to get their hands on…"

I nodded slowly, still somewhat nervous as she seemed to be rambling a little and taking her time to get to the point of this 'chat'. Bulma must have realised she was straying when she spoke up again.

"Sorry, I'm straying from my point… Well my point is, that I check the DNA of any applicants and well… I have to ask you something" she leaned forward in her seat a little, her cerulean eyes burning into my oddly coloured ones. "Were you born on earth?"

I nearly fell out of my seat at her question "I… I think so? I don't remember much of when I was a kid… but my parents never said anything about where I was born… W-why?" yep there was that frightened feeling setting in again, like a thick, suffocating veil.

"Well…" she pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling slowly "well your DNA doesn't… it doesn't match up with the typical human strain… in fact it matches up almost perfectly with an alien race that you might be aware of…" she chewed her lip nervously "your DNA pretty much says that you are Saiyan"

I blinked, stared and then began to laugh "Oh Bulma… I think you might be mistaken… I mean, I'm not an alien, I've lived here all my life as far as I remember and… and I don't look like a saiyan… I mean look at me" my laugh simmered out a little.

"I am looking at you Azula…" she pushed the file towards me "see, look at these two DNA structures and you will see how similar they are… there is just a few differences in your DNA that suggest there is something special about you."

"I… I have silver hair Bulma and I guess you could call them, opal coloured eyes with dark flecks through them… I don't have the dark hair and dark eyes of the saiyan race…"

I watched Bulma as she ran a hand through her hair "I know… I didn't believe it at first either, there's only two known full blooded saiyan's alive in the universe; Goku and Vegeta… I mean I looked over your DNA and then I looked at the ID sized picture you sent with your application and at first… at first I thought maybe you coloured your hair" she paused "… but when you turned up here and I laid my eyes on you, I could see that your hair is naturally silver and I began to doubt what I had seen in the DNA structure… so I tested it and re-tested it and then re-tested it again, each time it came out the same and so I began to research"

"Is that why you would usher me out of the lab at the end of the day and stay behind?" This whole moment felt so unreal, like maybe somehow I was dreaming. I mean sure I had always wondered why I looked so different from other people, and why I felt like I never belonged.

"Yes… I would sit here all through the night and research this DNA structure and I even researched your name… in the Saiyan language, Azula means Saiyan Goddess…" my eyes widened more at that "basically… to cut a long story short… the gods would choose a female child to bear a unique power, much greater than any other legendary saiyan would ever possess…" she picked up a sheet of paper from the file and began to read " _this child would be blessed before birth and would be born with hair as silver as the stars in heaven, and eyes of opal, with greenish blue hues and dark flecks from her heritage. The child will be named Azula, which means Saiyan Goddess, she will possess the ultimate powers long forgotten by the saiyan race…_ " Bulma trailed off and then "in essence you are the ultimate royalty when it comes to the saiyan's."

"I… I don't know what to say…" this was all so much to take in and clearly this wasn't some joke that Bulma was trying to pull since this had gotten a lot deeper than some prank.

"The information I found also states that the child would be hunted down by various factions from around the galaxy, in order for them to destroy the goddess that the Gods had created within the Saiyans..." she read down the sheet some more and then "it says here that there would be but only one way to save the child… a veil to shroud her powers and keep her safe for eternity, until her power is needed to save the galaxy." Bulma looked me over and then pointed to the locket about my neck "I noticed that locket from the first day you came here… I noticed you never took it off…"

"It was a gift from my mother…" I spoke quietly, my fingers moving to play with the chain "she and my father died when I was 3 years old and she told me never to take it off, that it would protect and guide me when I needed it most."

Bulma raised a brow "your parents… are dead?" I nodded some "do you remember how they died?" she asked curiously.

"I don't… I had therapy as a teenager to help with night terrors due to something traumatic happening when I was a child… I don't remember much of anything before I was 17"

Bulma nodded slowly "I think that locket… I think that is the veil that the scripture talks about, look" she pushed a sheet of paper towards me and upon it was a symbol "It's the same as the symbol on your locket…" I looked from the locket to the paper on the desk and I couldn't deny that part.

I curled my fingers about the locket and sighed softly "what happens if I take it off?"

"I would imagine that, because you have never been… trained, your Ki signature would ping about the galaxy like sonar and all manner of aliens would come looking for you…" she tapped her chin in thought. "Tell me what you remember about your childhood…"

* * *

It took a couple of hours but I told Bulma what I could remember from my childhood, about how I had been shafted from foster home to foster home and children's home to children's home; and then about how I got my therapy, all the while she was nodding and taking notes in the file she had in front of her.

"Okay… I think we need to undo what that therapist did and find out what really happened when you were a child…" she sighed softly.

"I… I don't know Bulma… I'm not sure if I want to unearth what he locked away…" I fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I contemplated the idea of letting Bulma unearth all those hidden memories. Sure, if she unearthed them, I might be able to find out what caused my parents death… the reasons behind me being shafted about and then forgotten by Child Services. I mean I had always wondered what I had done to make families afraid to take me in and dump me back off into the care of the Child Services department.

Bulma watched me a moment "Azula… we need to… if not for my curiosity, at least do it for yourself so that you can find out who you really are…"

I thought about it for a few more moments and then I nodded "…okay" I swallowed "let's find out what he locked away…"

Bulma stood, taking my arm and leading me off to another room at the back of the lab, where she pushed me down to sit in a chair "This is not going to hurt you, neither will it make you remember it all in your head… what's going to happen, is I am going to put these on your head" she showed me some small medical electrodes which she began to stick to my forehead. "These electrodes will transmit the memories through the wires and into that machine over there" she pointed to the computer next to the chair "what the computer will do is sort the memories, clear up any foggy ones and allow you to remember"

"Wont it overload me?" I blinked.

"Oh no… the machine implants the memories back in and it will be as if they had never left you… it will also take the trauma out of them so they will feel like old memories that you have healed from" she paused as she began to start up the machine "Now… once it has filtered and sorted the memories it will display them on this monitor" she waved to the large screen attached to the wall. "It will display them as if you are watching a television show, all the while it will be implanting them back into your mind so that it will be a seamless adjustment."

I watched as she began inputting commands and loading up settings, all the while I was trying to prepare myself for what I would be seeing.

"Ready?" she asked, turning in her seat to look at me and I nodded.

"I'm ready"

"You might feel a small discomfort as the machine begins to draw your memories forward… other than that, it shouldn't hurt" Bulma smiled at me encouragingly as she booted up the program.

I took a deep cleansing breath, exhaling slowly as the machine began to bleep and buzz and I could see lights flashing and flickering as it began. _This isn't so bad…_ I thought to myself as the machine hummed, running the commands that the bluenette had instructed, my breathing remained even until I felt an odd sensation roll over me and I closed my eyes. It felt as if I was floating in the clouds, a somewhat pleasant feeling until a shock rolled through my system, forcing my eyes open, a gasp rolling from my lips as the shock travelled from my head down to my toes and back again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bulma watching me and then watching the computer, tapping the keyboard and adjusting the tuner until finally the shock subsided and I could breathe easy again.

"Looks like the machine has found its way into the core of your mind… it should be relaying the data back any… moment… now!" she turned in her seat to look at the large monitor, her face full of hope and no doubt mine was too as we waited to see what the computer had discovered. "It should be starting at the beginning… from the first memory that you would be able to naturally remember and then it has been instructed to draw out anything of other importance… although you will remember much more than what we see here…"

* * *

 **The screen flickered to life, a field of static for a moment or two before a fuzzy image began to materialize within the flickers of grey and white snow.**

 _There was a beautiful woman, dark hair, dark eyes and soft features peering down at… me I guess? and a large muscular man, good looking with wild hair and a wild spark in his eyes… we were on a spaceship and from what I could see from where I was standing, we were in the deep recesses of space._

" _Azula sweetheart, now I know this will be a big adjustment but our new life on earth will be amazing" the woman's voice filtered down to me and I heard my small voice reply._

" _Yes momma!" I clung to her leg with a small giggle._

" _You talk to Azula like she is older than two years old" I heard the man laugh some and I guessed he was my father from my response._

" _I'm not a baby daddy!" which had the man laugh heartily…_

 _That was until all manner of alarms began to go off and my mother picked me up off the floor, holding me to her form "Terka, what's going on?" she yelled to him as he began to mash commands into the console._

" _We are being tailed again Korra…" I watched from my vantage point, my tiny hands grasping into my mother shirt for all it was worth._

" _Now Azula…" I could tell she was trying to draw my attention from the noises of the alarms on the ship "When we get to earth we won't have to run anymore… that's good isn't it?" she smiled, running a hand through my hair "we just need to take a small detour to a little planet to pick up something important okay? Something that will stop all those mean people from following us around the galaxy"_

 **The memory faded out and another dropped in**

" _Azula… you need to promise me that you won't take this off okay?" my mother was speaking to me and I couldn't have been much older than the first memory. I nodded, clasping tiny fingers around the locket about my neck, giving her a firm nod. "It will protect you from those mean people and guide you when you need it most… it's really important that you never take it off…"_

" _I won't take it off momma… promise" I was looking up at the woman who was smiling happily down at me._

" _We will be arriving on earth soon… and then you will get to have a normal life… I know you are special and a gift from the Gods…"_

" _is that why the bad people hunt me?"_

" _yes baby… exactly why the bad people are hunting you. You are a very powerful gift from the Gods and there are mean people in the galaxy that don't want that because your power is to be used in the name of good… not evil" she paused a moment "these people will do anything to get to you… I don't want you to be afraid baby… your daddy and I have put somethings away for you… for when you are older, in case anything happens to us" I felt her lift me and place me into bed "now baby, time to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day for you… goodnight sweetheart"_

" _ni ni momma…" I yawned as my father peered round the door._

" _Good night Azula… my precious baby girl…" he came and kissed my forehead and I smiled softly._

" _ni ni daddy…"_

 **This memory too, faded out and gave way to the next, which seemed to be about a year later.**

" _Terka no!"_

 _I heard screaming, there was fire, smoke clouded my vision as my mother ran to me, pulling me up into her arms "Azula… baby… they found us… they tracked mine and your fathers Ki signatures to earth…" she buried her face into my hair, kissing the top of my head " **TERKA!** We need to leave **NOW!** " she shouted and I could hear footsteps approaching through the dense smoke that filled the area._

" _Come on, this way" I heard my father's voice as he grabbed my mother's arm and tugged her along "We need to get Azula somewhere safe!"_

 _I clung to my mother like my life depended on it and well… it kind of did, didn't it? I could hear the firing of laser guns in the distance and incoherent shouts for my parents to submit and surrender. "Surrender the child and we will leave you in peace!" came the gruff voice of a purple skinned alien as he rounded the corner, coming face to face with my father, who shot off a Ki blast into the man's chest, sending him sprawling into the wall._

" _ **NEVER!** " he roared viciously, turning to my mother "Korra get her out of here! Hide her somewhere… just don't let them take her!" he shoved my mother away from him and ran off into the smoke._

" _ **DADDY!** " I screamed after him, tears coursing down my face as my mother began to run too, ducking and dodging under the ruins that used to be our home… deep in the country, far enough from the rest of the world that they need not know about our existence. _

" _Momma…" I whimpered, my small hands grasping her shirt tightly, head buried into her shoulder as she continued to run… the smoke seemed to continue forever until finally fresh air filled my lungs. My mother was about to take off into the air, when there came shouts from behind us… instead of taking off and fleeing with me, she made the mistake of looking back. There was my father on his knees, the captain of the alien group was pointing a gun to his head about to pull the trigger when he saw my mother clutching me._

" _Give us the child and we will spare you and your husbands lives…" his voice came out in a hiss, a serpentine tongue flickered out as he finished speaking._

 _My mother looked to my father with tears in her eyes "Take her and get out of here, I swore from the day you told me you were pregnant that I would die for you and our baby… get out of here! **GO!** " he yelled, grunting as the captain smacked him with the butt of the gun._

" _Hush you… prepare to meet your maker, saiyan scum" was all the captain hissed in response._

 _My mother refused "No Terka… I won't leave you to die! We are from a strong, proud race! What would this be teaching our daughter?!" she clung tighter to me as she watched my father shake his head. "Azula sweetie… I'm going to put you down… when I shoot off a Ki blast I want you to run and hide… okay baby?" my mother whispered softly enough for me to hear and I patted her arm in response to let her know I understood. "They won't find you because of that locket… so don't take it off… I love you"_

" _I love you too momma…" I whispered "I love you daddy…" I looked directly at him as I whispered the words and he smiled, catching the movement of my lips and he mouthed it back, getting butted by the gun yet again._

" _Last chance saiyan… the kid, or you die…"_

 _My mother looked from me to the captain and back again "Okay… okay…" she spoke in a defeated tone as the captain grinned. Giving my father a look to suggest she knew what she was doing, she nuzzled her face into my hair, whispering softly "ready?"_

 _I gave the slightest of nods to her words and with that she fired off a series of Ki blasts, letting me wriggle from her arms. Small feet hit the floor and I ran, well as best as I could for a three-year-old… but I ran. My father began shooting off Ki blasts too and in the commotion I was able to run and hide back inside the house, in some of the wreckage from the attack. From my hiding place I could hear the screams and yells of the purple skinned aliens along with my parents as they battled it out; I could see exactly what was going on and it took all I had not to scream out when I saw my mother cruelly executed, along with my father, their lifeless bodies hitting the dirt. Curling up tighter I jammed my hands over my ears and closed my eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the captain of the alien patrol talking to his soldiers "we have lost the power reading of the child and we can no longer track her with our numbers so low and damaged… we will wait this out even if it takes another 20 damned years! The child will show herself sooner or later… without the parents to show her how to use her powers, she will never match our skill!" I chewed my lip softly as I stayed as quiet as I could until I heard the enemy spacecraft retreat and it took me a good few minutes to get up the courage to climb out from under the debris._

 _I wandered through the ruins of what was once a beautiful family home, stumbling and slipping as my tiny feet carried me in my mission to find safety. I stumbled to my parents' lifeless bodies and being that I was only a three-year-old I curled up next to my mother's body and cried myself to sleep._

 _A short while later, after the smoke had died down, a couple taking a walk through the area came upon the burnt out building, or rather what was left of it and they found me curled up next to my dead mother. They took me into their home for the night and turned me over to Child Services the following morning…_

* * *

From memory to memory the machine sorted and picked through them, showing me the childhood I had all but forgotten, reminding me of how horrible it had been growing up an orphan. It did however answer a few questions as to why I was never adopted, or fostered for very long… Turned out that each time a family took me in, something would happen to make me feel threatened and things would accidentally get blown up… or set on fire… or frozen… yeah so I was a nervous kid it seemed and who could blame me? Finally, the memories caught up to the present day and I finally managed to blink, tears had been silently pouring down my face as I had watched them over, a mixture of relief and sadness washed over me. Relief because I now knew where I had come from and what I was... and then sadness because the memories were still somewhat painful, even though they weren't traumatising anymore.

"Azula…" Bulma spoke softly "It's over…" she stood and moved to me, removing the electrodes one by one, all the while I just sat there, staring at the blank screen, until finally I lifted a hand to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you Bulma…" I spoke in barely a whisper before pulling myself to my feet "I think… I think I need to be alone right now… I'm going to my room…" I mumbled.

"Okay Azula… call if you need anything… okay?" she reached and gently squeezed my shoulder with an understanding look on her face.

I turned and wandered from the laboratory, my footsteps carried me through the building until I found myself standing outside my bedroom door. Opening the door, I welcomed the cool, quiet atmosphere the room held, letting the door swing shut with a click behind me; my shoulders began to shake and I stumbled to the bed, dropping down onto it and heaving a huge sigh before the tears came. Curling up tight on the bed I sobbed uncontrollably into my pillow until finally I fell asleep.

Now I know what I really am… and what my parents died to protect… where do we go from here…?

* * *

 **The truth has come out! Bulma revealed to Azula why she picked her for an internship at Capsule Corp, Azula got to find out the truth about her heritage and why she is so different from other people… but what happens now? Where does she go from here and what lies in store for her and the others now? Want to know? then stay tuned for the next chapter of** **Lux Intus Tenebras!**

 **I really hope you guys like this story so far, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Favourite and follow this story to have it saved in your list and to be notified of when I update!**

 _ **-Also on a side note, if you liked this, please check out my other stories that I have written for Dragonball Z and Card Captor Sakura!**_

 **~Sunni-Chan**


End file.
